


Icy Petals

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip's Vanillite isn't the brightest Pokémon of his group. When she gets lost the minute Trip takes his eyes off her, her trainer tries to search for her. By dumb luck, he bumps into Ash and the group as they all decides to pitch in to help find Vanillite. Because the group splits in two, Trip starts learning a bit more about Ash and changes his opinion about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Icy Petals
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Best Wishes. I only own Paige.
> 
> Summary: Trip's Vanillite isn't the brightest Pokémon of his group. When she gets lost the minute Trip takes his eyes off her, her trainer tries to search for her. By dumb luck, he bumps into Ash and the group as they all decides to pitch in to help find Vanillite. Because the group splits in two, Trip starts learning a bit more about Ash and changes his opinion about him.
> 
> Pairing: Ash/Trip and Cilan/Iris
> 
> Rated: T (for teen)
> 
> Genre: Friendship, Humor and Hurt/Comfort with little Romance
> 
> Warning: Hinted shonen ai and hinted child abuse
> 
> Again, I'm basing Ash's age for the five regions he's went to: Kanto, Orange Island, Hoenn and Sinnoh so the ages in this story are…
> 
> Ash: 15
> 
> Iris: 13-16
> 
> Cilan: 17-18
> 
> Trip: 10
> 
> Paige: 16
> 
> This story is mainly based on Ash not getting to Nimbasa City yet. Romance is kept to a bare minimum again…so enjoy! Oh, one last note! This one-shot is supposed to be played like an actual anime episode in Best Wishes so it will have Pokémon battles, Team Rocket and everything.

Trip was a trainer surrounded in mystery. He was the type of person that kept everything to himself no matter who he spoke to. While trying to remain as polite as possible, he secretly held resentment to weak and dumb trainers. This might be his ego that grew when he started his journey not too long ago but it didn't matter to him. Trip's journey was starting out all too well after the hell he was put through at home. This was the best thing that happened to him. Starting with Snivy and traveling across Unova to get eight badges…but he knew he had a time limit to get them because if they caught him, they would drag him back home…without proving that he was able to accomplish something so childish and easy.

So far, he hadn't lost a Pokémon battle yet (he didn't count that battle with Ash Ketchum recently) and so far, nothing bad was happening to him. People saw him as arrogant but he didn't care about their opinion. They were weak in his eyes since the only person you can blame for losing is yourself. He never had to worry about being on the receiving end if he didn't lose though.

After walking a bit on route four, he decided he needed a break. Luckily for him, he hadn't reached the desert section of route 4. They would have to go through a forest, cross the mountain range (which he had recently done) and then another forest and finally the desert before reaching Nimbasa City. It was a huge fleet but he didn't mind traveling and seeing the sights. His father wouldn't cross-places where nature was everywhere but if he was waiting in the city then…

When he decided to take a break, he let out his Pokémon. In his mind, as long as he was alone with no one around, it was okay to let his Pokémon out so people wouldn't see this soft side of him. This would explain why his Pokémon liked him despite his aloof demeanor.

There was one Pokémon that stood out from all of them though and it wasn't his starter. It was his Vanillite, the fresh snow Pokémon. He had this Pokémon way before he started his journey but chose not to say anything about it. In reality, this would be his starter Pokémon since he secretly treasured this Pokémon more than his Servine. Vanillite was given to him by a trainer that he treasures dear, and he waits for the day she'll wake up from her coma. Until then, he would keep this Pokémon in his party.

One problem stemmed from having this Pokémon though. Trip knew that each Pokémon had a different personality and characteristics and Vanillite was no exception. However, Trip's Vanillite was different from his other Pokémon. When it wasn't battling, his Vanillite was…very unique…in the sense that it was always staring off into space and never blinking. It was like the ice cream Pokémon was very slow processing information that didn't concern battling. Today was no exception.

Trip was answering his phone after he let his Pokémon out for some fresh air. He wasn't pleased at the person calling him though.

"Hey Trap, how have you been?"

The person on the other line that had the guts to call him a "Trap" was a girl named Paige. She was…a friend he knew in the past that still had the nerve to keep in touch with him. She was six years older than him and had that much more experience at battling then him. Why she hasn't participated in the Unova League is still a big mystery for him.

"My name is Trip. Why are you calling me now? I'm kind of busy…"

"Yeah, whatever Trap. I just wanted to know where you were. I'm in Nimbasa now and these rides here are so fun~"

He frowned. Nimbasa City had another gym, but the city was known for its amusement parks and the Pokémon Musical. Trip just wanted to get the badge and leave before he got too attached to that childish city.

"You know that even if I get to that city, I'll be getting my badge and heading to the next one."

She was whining on the other line. That was just another annoying characteristic that she had. "Come on Trap! If you try to complete your journey too fast, you won't be making any friends!"

"I don't need any. I'll be fine with just my Pokémon."

Paige just sighed. "I didn't expect you to think that over the course of six years but come on! Nimbasa is perfect for meeting new friends and Pokémon! Who knows…you might even find a boyfriend Trap."

There she goes again accusing him of being gay.

"It's Trip, and I already told you I'm not interested in that stuff!" Trip snapped. She knew what buttons to press to make him lose his cool over the phone. If they were in person, he might have punched her. Paige told him gender didn't matter, so he would be free to let his anger out without worrying about the double standard.

"You can say that all you want but until you prove you're straight, I'm going to think otherwise~"

"Ridiculous…I'm hanging up…"

"I'll see you in Nimbasa with your boyfriend~"

He hung up instead of saying good-bye. It was a bad idea to pick up his phone in the first place. Sighing in aggravation, he went back to his Pokémon. That's when he noticed that his Vanillite was not in the spot it was supposed to be. His other Pokémon didn't appear to notice until Trip called his Pokémon's name out.

"Vanillite! Where did you go? Hey!"

The Pokémon he let out were all taking a nap. Servine rose from it before considering that it wasn't important. His Pokémon were no big help judging from their condition so he just called them all back to his Pokéball. As if his day couldn't get any worse…

 _Where did she go?_  Trip asked himself as he began searching. It shouldn't be too hard to find the only ice Pokémon in a forest surrounding.

* * *

"Oshawott, use shell blade!"

"Axew, dodge it and use scratch!"

Cilan watched from the sidelines as Ash and Iris started another battle to train their Pokémon. They were more dedicated to training than usual especially after they ditched him to do some training. Cilan was still holding a grudge against that but what can he say about kids? They'll apologize one moment and then forget about it the next.

Looking toward the battle, Ash wanted his Oshawott to perfect Aqua Jet while Iris was trying to give her Axew more experience now that he was able to beat Ash's Scraggy. The battle was good so far with the two Pokémon dodging attack after attack. Both Pokémon increased their speed over the course of the journey and it was showing this battle. Compared to the beginning where Axew couldn't even take a single light hit without crying to what was going on now was an amazing achievement.

"Water Gun, now!" Ash ordered.

Oshawott shot water from its mouth at high speed.

"Axew dodge and use scratch again!" Iris ordered.

Axew dodged the water attack that ended up hitting the tree and charged at the otter Pokémon at high speed. Its claws glowed as it lashed at its target. Oshawott blocked it with its scallop. The two jumped back to face each other again.

"Alright Oshawott, we're going to perfect this move today! Use Aqua Jet!"

"Don't let that attack hit you! Use dragon rage!"

Axew prepared to fire a powerful dragon attack while Oshawott coated its entire body with water. The little dragon shot its attack faster than Oshawott heading in his direction. While the attack hit Oshawott head on, Oshawott had his eyes opened this time and continued in the direction of the Pokémon. The attack ended up colliding with Axew causing an explosion in the middle of the battlefield.

When the smoke was cleared, both Pokémon knocked out. Cilan didn't need to declare that the match was a draw. Both trainers ran to their injured Pokémon.

"Are you okay Axew?" Iris questioned in worry.

"Axe…" The Pokémon replied weakly.

Ash picked up Oshawott and held him in his arms. "Hey, Oshawott, are you alright?"

The Pokémon didn't respond at first before it looked at its trainer weakly. Ash just smiled as he took out his Pokéball. "You were great Oshawott. Soon, you'll master Aqua Jet. Return."

Ash called the water Pokémon back into his Pokéball before glancing at Iris. "How is Axew?"

"He'll be fine if he eats." Iris stated as she turned to Cilan in anticipation. "So, is lunch done?"

"Just about…"

Cilan grinned as he finished his soup. "It's Lunch Time!"

Ash and Iris smiled at each other when it came to the food. Ash's Pikachu and Cilan's Pansage were already eating their Pokémon food so they didn't pay that much attention to the actual soup. Axew weakly made it over to his container and started chowing down.

As the Striation gym leader started to serve his two travel companions, Iris froze instantly at what she saw.

"Eeeekkk!"

"What is it Iris?"

"T-T-T-T-That thing!"

She was pointing to the ice Pokémon that was staring at them. It did not blink once as it stared at the food.

"Van…puu…"

Ash had an idea who's Pokémon that was just by looking at it. "Vanillite…doesn't Trip have one?"

Cilan was confused. He didn't know that Ash's rival had one. Iris would have agreed if she weren't scared shit. The green haired teen thought this development was funny.

Vanillite was staring at Ash. Before he knew what happened, Vanillite attacked him with powder snow effectively freezing his face. Catching everyone off guard, Vanillite leaped into the air and grabbed Ash's hat before hopping back toward the tree. Pikachu was quick though and used iron tail to get rid of the ice on Ash's face. He shook the cold away as he glared at the ice cream.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

Vanillite gazed at Ash as if trying to comprehend what he just said before its smile got bigger as it started to float off with Ash's hat.

"Hey!"

Suddenly colorful leaves were aimed at the group. Ash didn't charge Vanillite because he was almost cut by the leaves. Out of the bushes came three little grass Pokémon with a bulb as a face.

"Petilil?" Cilan wondered out loud at the cooperation between the ice and grass Pokémon.

"Petilil?" Ash asked as he took out his Pokédex.

_**Petilil, the Bulb Pokémon. The leaves on its head are very bitter. Eating one of these leaves is known to refresh a tired body. Petilil prefer moist, nutrient-rich soil to live in where they are known to be good for growing plants.** _

One of the Petilil had a super potion caught between her leaves. Vanillite ended up leading the way. As Ash called out to the Pokémon again, the Petilil became aggressive and attacked again with Leaf Storm. The group had to shield themselves from the attack. This time caused Vanillite to flee the scene. The Petilil weren't going to flee though as they prepared another attack.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt." Ash ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu obeyed as it unleashed an electric attack on the grass Pokémon.

They countered with energy ball. If it were one Pokémon, Pikachu would have been fine but because there were three, they ended up hitting Pikachu dead on.

"Pika!" The yellow mouse cried as it hit the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out.

The trios of bulbs were going to attack again with another leaf storm when…

"Tranquil, use aerial ace!"

The wild pigeon Pokémon appeared out of nowhere and tackled all three plants before they could attack. The group glanced at the newcomer.

"Trip!" Ash called out.

"Air cutter!" The younger trainer ordered. His Pokémon obeyed as it crossed its wings and unleashed an attack of blue shockwaves at them. This time, the Petilil turn tail and fled back into the forest after the ice cream Pokémon.

"Wait!"

Trip was going to go after them but at that point, he was already tired of searching the forest for his Vanillite. Just when he found a lead, his Pokémon was gone just like that. He had to stop to catch his breath.

"Trip, what happened?" Cilan questioned the younger male as Cilan and the group ran toward his aid.

"…My Vanillite got lost…" Was all the photographer was going to say. Going into details would be a waste of time. "Apparently, she made some friends."

"She?"

Ignoring Ash's ignorance, he proceeded to follow after those Pokémon.

"Trip, wait!"

The younger trainer stopped at Cilan's request. He ended up glaring at him.

"You don't need to go alone. We'll all help you search for your Vanillite."

"It's fine. I can find her myself."

The group wasn't convinced at his claim.

"You know, your Vanillite did steal my hat," Ash began. He was obviously irritated that another Pokémon stole his hat but refused to throw a fit over it. "I'm only helping you so I can get my hat back."

Iris didn't look like she wanted to help find an ice Pokémon, but Cilan and Pikachu nodded their head in union. Trip sighed in defeat.

"Do what you want."

Ash and Cilan grinned at each other as the Kanto trainer unleashed his Tranquil out. "Come on out Tranquil! Help us search for Vanillite and Petilil."

Ash's flying Pokémon emerged from its Pokéball and soared higher into the sky hoping to catch a group of green bulbs and one ice cream that didn't fit in with the surroundings; while that was happening, Cilan called out his Dwebble and ordered it to dig underground to search from below, and since Dwebble was faster when it was under the surface, it would pop up just as quickly.

* * *

The group ended up splitting up in the end though. Ash went with Trip while Iris stayed with Cilan to search for the Pokémon. They would meet back where they started in half an hour.

Trip felt like Ash didn't know what he was doing. They were trailing the left side of the forest for at least twenty minutes and there was no sign of Vanillite. The photographer was getting frustrated with seeing no traces of his Pokémon. How hard could it be to find an ice cream cone?

"Tranquil, any luck?" Ash questioned his pigeon Pokémon.

His Pokémon shook its head. Ash frowned at the response. Trip's Tranquil wasn't any luckier. The two birds flew into the sky again in search of them.

"Where could she have gone?" Ash asked Trip more than himself.

"How should I know? Vanillite is unpredictable outside of battle…"

As the two continued walking, calling for Vanillite, something in the back of Trip's head kept telling him something that he didn't want to hear. Something along the lines that Vanillite up and left him hence why it didn't want to be found. The dirty blonde didn't want to admit something like that was possible, but he has witnessed Pokémon up and leave incompetent trainers in the past…did that make him…incompetent as well?

"Trip, why did you stop?"

Ash examined his rival carefully when he said that. He noticed that he didn't appear to be as confident as when they first started the search. Trip closed his eyes before he spoke circumspectly.

"…It's nothing…"

Ash and Pikachu glimpsed at each other in worry. Actually, Pikachu's trainer was more worried about his younger rival than his Pokémon was.

"Pikachu, do you think you can go look around some more?" Ash asked him. "It will be easier than being on my shoulder."

His electric rodent knew what Ash was planning to do as he jumped off his trainer's back and hopped in the bushes hoping to find a trace of Vanillite. Ash then walked over to Trip and patted him on the shoulder. This sort of gesture surprised him a little but he didn't bother pulling away.

"Hey, everything will work out." Ash told him in his confident tone. However, his tone was much softer and quieter than it normally was. "We'll find your Vanillite."

"I'm not worried about that." Trip said rather quickly. "I'm just…thinking that Vanillite will get herself in trouble after she's done with whatever she's planning…"

"A she?"

Ash let his hand slide off his rival's shoulder as Trip gave the details of the little ice Pokémon.

"It's basic information to know if your Pokémon is a male or female." Trip said simply. Ash felt like he was being mocked again. "But when I received Vanillite, the trainer of one of parent's said that this Pokémon would be a she when it hatched…"

"I see…"

Trip didn't think that Ash was the listener but he was compelled to speaking more for some strange reason. "When Vanillite hatched from her egg, she has the learning capacity of her father but has the personality of her mother…and…her mother…had a distinct personality. Mix them both together and the combination can be deadly…but…"

"But what?"

"…If Vanillite has her mother's personality…then she'll be checking to see if her trainer is competent." He frowned when he said that. "Maybe…Vanillite thinks…that I'm not suited to be her trainer…and left when I wasn't looking."

The photographer hated that idea. He hated to have thoughts like this because if he lost hope, then he wouldn't be able to face the Champion Alder on the awaited day. Having these thoughts would also mean…

"Why would you think that your Vanillite leave you?" Ash asked him. His voice was filled with concern. "I can't think of any reason why she would leave a good trainer like you."

 _Don't flatter me._  Was what Trip wanted to tell the older trainer but he kept quiet.

Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he began to comfort his younger rival. "While I know that some Pokémon do disobey their trainers and even leave them if they think their trainer doesn't live up to their expectation, I don't think your Vanillite would ever do that. From what you told me, you raised her ever since she was hatched from a baby. That's a bond that can't be broken no matter how strong or weak the trainer is."

Trip turned his attention to Ash who was saying something smart for once.

"I mean, look at me and Pikachu. Pikachu and I have gotten separated multiple times but not once did I consider Pikachu abandoning me. Our friendship is too strong to have those type of ideas."

"How naïve…"

Ash just chuckled nervously. "It may sound naïve and perhaps I think too positively, but I know that you treasure your Vanillite just as much as Vanillite treasures you."

Trip stared hard at his rival. This was supposed to be the idiot from Kanto that had no idea what the basics of Pokémon were. This was the loser that didn't take no for an answer. This was the trainer that was behind on everything…yet right now, he was what he was supposed to be. A trainer with the knowledge concerning the heart of Pokémon after traveling for so long…

Ash continued to laugh nervously. "Uh…forget what I said. That didn't seem right!"

A small smile escaped his lips. "No, I think that's the only smart thing you have said to me for as long as we met."

" _-red vein-_  Hey! What's that supposed to mean."

He could trust this trainer. This trainer knew what he was talking about when it came to what the Pokémon were thinking.

"Pika pi!"

Ash's Pikachu came back as well as Tranquil. "Pikachu, Tranquil, did you guys find anything?"

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed as it pointed in the direction where it came from urging its trainer to follow him. As Pikachu ran back in the area it searched, Iris and Cilan ended up coming back to where they were. Apparently, Dwebble also found where Vanillite was and was following Pikachu as well.

The group ended up following Pikachu. It was then did they notice that there was a trail of petals that was probably left behind by the Petilil. On closer exception though, there were many ice patches on the petals signifying that Vanillite was indeed here. As they rushed toward what else the Pokémon found, they eventually came to a clearing in the forest. Looking up, it was a huge tree with an opening inside. Pikachu kept pointing in that direction. Petilil were heading inside the tree as well as Vanillite that was leading them inside happily. Once the last Petilil made it inside, it sealed the entrance with Ingrain before following the rest of them.

Ash and co. waited for the coast to be clear before rushing toward the entrance.

"Cilan, do you know what this tree is?" Iris asked. This tree was the largest one in the forest. It would be very hard to miss if you just looked up.

"No, but I assume that this tree is the home of the Petilil. Apparently, they don't want anything to enter their home."

Ash took out a Pokéball and prepared to throw it. "Then we'll just have to force our way in won't we?"

Cilan disapproved of that area. "If you plan on using Tepig Ash, you'll just attract unwanted attention. Besides…" Cilan examined the tree and frowned. "This tree looks like it's dying. One fire attack can affect the trees in the surrounding area."

The Kanto trainer flinched as he put the Pokéball away. "Then what do you suppose we do?"

"Dwebble, use X Scissor!" Cilan ordered.

His bug Pokémon obeyed as its claws flashed a bright white color. It slashed the vines that were at the entrance of the tree. The vines were cut into an x shape leaving a path for the group to continue their chase.

"Alright, good job Dwebble!" Cilan praised as he returned his Pokémon back into his Pokéball. Ash and Trip returned their Tranquil back to theirs as they followed suit.

* * *

The way inside the tree was a one-way path. There was light at the end of the tree like tunnel. Once they past that though, there was a cliff where the Pokémon inside couldn't see them. The humans could see them however as they looked down.

The entire place was like a garden inside a tree. There was a miniature water source in the corner of the home as well as many plants, bushes and smaller trees. However, most of them looked like they were withering away. Instead of a paradise inside of the tree, it looked like a barren wasteland.

"What happened here?" Iris wondered.

"The tree is dying." Cilan explained. "All the inhabitants in the tree are in danger. Maybe…those Petilil are reaching out to Vanillite for assistance."

"My Vanillite wouldn't be of any use to them." Trip stated. "She's an ice type, so she can't help plants out."

"But…wasn't there a super potion with one Petilil?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, there was one…but…"

"! That would…explain why I was missing an extra potion…"

"But even with a Super Potion, Pokémon don't know what to do with it."

"You're right…"

Trip managed to spot his Vanillite down there. She was easy to identify with Ash's cap on her head. One could wonder how she could manage to see with that hat on. She stopped to look at what was in the middle of the area. In the middle, the group could see a bigger flower Pokémon in the middle. It looked terribly sick and the flower on its head was withering. The Petilil were crowding around it.

"That's a Lilligant!" The green haired gym leader exclaimed.

Ash got his Pokédex out faster than Trip so he was able to identify it. "Lilligant?"

**Lilligant, the flowering Pokémon. The fragrance of the garland on its head has a relaxing effect. It withers if a Trainer does not take good care of it. However even veteran trainers face a challenge in getting its beautiful flower to bloom. This Pokémon is popular with celebrities.**

"That must be there leader." Cilan was able to determine from just glancing at it.

"It doesn't look like Lilligant is doing well…" Iris stated the obvious.

Observing what Vanillite was doing, the ice Pokémon was speaking to the Petilil about their leader. Vanillite understood what needed to be done and started ordering them around. Vanillite floated over to the Lilligant and began speaking to it. If only humans could understand what the Pokémon were saying, it would make more sense. However, not only did they not understand but they were too far up to really see what was going on.

The Petilil brought the super potion like Vanillite evidently requested. The problem with this item was that it needed a set of hands in order to use it. Having hands that couldn't hold items like this seem to have frustrated it but with the Petilil here that could use ingrain to pull the handle on it. That's apparently what Vanillite was telling the Petilil to do judging from the way they acted.

The Petilil used their ingrain attack to wrap around the handle of the potion. Vanillite directed where exactly to spray it. As Vanillite consoled the Lilligant, her comrades started to spray the bottle on her wound. While the people above the cliff could not directly see the wound from where they were standing, Vanillite could see it perfectly. It was a bright red spot that seem to have affected the flower on its head. Healing the Pokémon would allow it to protect her home again.

There was always a backlash when using a potion item though. It always stung the Pokémon when applied to the injury and the same happened here. The Lilligant reacted violently as expected as it unleashed a magical leaf attack. Vanillite didn't dodge it but didn't seem to react to the attack at all. Instead she seemed to console the flower Pokémon even more as the super potion continued to be applied to the wound. The Lilligant finally calmed down though as it continued to rest with the injury. What else needed to be done was applying some sort of cold patch to the wound. The ice cream Pokémon took in a breath and powder snow to cool the wound down. The Lilligant reacted again and lashed out with another magical leaf. Vanillite still didn't react to the attack and kept treating the wound with ice.

Vanillite gave a bigger smile when it was finished patching the wound. She turned to the other Petilil and spoke to them to use a certain move. The Petilil all agreed as the leaves on their head began glowing. In an instant, the entire area got brighter almost as if the sun was forcing its way into the tree.

"That's sunny day…" Cilan exclaimed. "They need to use it in order for the flower on Lilligant to bloom again."

Sure enough, the flower was slowly opening up. However, the minute it did, Vanillite collapsed from the harsh sunlight.

"! Vanillite!"

Iris tried to stop Trip from jumping off the cliff to get to his Pokémon. That was something that Ash would have done though, which was why she wasn't amused.

"Trip!"

Ash ended up following after him and unlike Trip, he seemed to have had a better landing. Cilan and Iris looked at each other as Iris jumped off the cliff next and Cilan went around.

The Petilil instantly became hostile when they saw a human enter their territory. Instantly, they prepared to attack with energy ball. Ash almost ordered his Pikachu to attack them but Vanillite instantly got back up and spoke to the Petilil.

"Van…puu! Puu!"

The only reason why Vanillite didn't "melt" right away from the harsh sunlight was because of Ash's hat. The Petilil stared at the ice cream Pokémon as she floated over to her master weakly. Instantly, Trip took her into his arms.

"Vanillite…don't worry me like that…"

"Puu…"

A rare smile escaped his lips. Ash was just glad that Trip and his Pokémon reunited again. Looking at the Petilil though, they halted their attack especially when their leader slowly started to stand up. Unlike the Petilil, Lilligant understood that Vanillite belonged to a trainer and used human objects to cure her. The flower Pokémon bowed as thanks.

"Puu…" Vanillite answered weakly.

"You know, your Vanillite has an interesting taste." Cilan finally said once he made it down the cliff. "It's rare for a Pokémon to know how to use items made by humans to heal others."

Vanillite had a huge smile from the comment. "Vani!"

"More importantly, it's even rarer for a Pokémon to plan everything out without seeing the situation."

Ash took his cap back from the ice cream Pokémon and put it back on his head. "What do you mean?"

"Vanillite took your hat to protect herself from the sunlight. She must have known that in order to heal a Lilligant that she needed something over her head to block the sun rays."

"Puu!"

The photographer glanced at his Vanillite and sighed. He really couldn't understand what his Pokémon were thinking half the time.

"Well, now that Lilligant is feeling better, this place will be saved." Cilan continued.

Lilligant nodded her head. When she turned to the other Petilil, they were ready to save their home.

Trip gave a quick glimpse toward Ash. A simple thank you for helping him search for his Vanillite was the entire older trainer needed. Before he even had a chance though, there was this huge windstorm in the area and the Petilil were being sucked into the air. The rest of the cast was blown away by the sudden wind storm.

"W-What the..?"

As Ash and Iris held onto their Pokémon tightly, the trio already knew who the cause of this was.

A sudden wind machine came crashing into the tree sucking the Petilil into a huge white bag. Three well known figures were on the top of the machine.

"W-What is going on?"

The trio looked down at their enemies and spoke.

"If we were asked,  _ **what is going on?**_ "

"We will answer for the sake of tomorrow."

"Future! A white future reflects the color of evil!"

"Universe! The hammer of justice in a black world!"

"Our names will be remembered in this place!"

"Destroyer of passion, Jessie!"

"Pure heart of darkness, James!"

"Infinite intelligence, Meowth!"

"Come gather! Under the name of Team Rocket!"

Ash, Iris and Cilan glared at Team Rocket as they recited their motto. Trip was the only one confused and for good reasons.

"Who are they?"

"They're a group called Team Rocket." Ash explained simply. "They're always trying to steal Pokémon. Looks like their target this time are the Petilil."

"Steal?"

"That's right you twerps and this time we got everything planned out."

When that said that, they aimed their wind machine at them. Turning it up to a high power, they intended to blow their targets out of the tree so they wouldn't have to worry about them. Sure enough, they did get blasted away but that was before Iris through her Pokéball.

"Excadrill, do something!" She shouted as she hoped her Pokémon would listen to her this time.

To her disappointment, it remained asleep right in front of them but it was heavy enough to stop the wind from going in their direction.

"Come on! Wake up dammit!" Iris cursed as the wind got stronger.

Team Rocket should have ignored the group after they blew the "twerps" away. However, they still wanted them out of the tree so Meowth cranked up the machine even higher. Now even though Excadrill had moderate weight, it was being blown away with everyone else.

Ash and Cilan thought fast and grabbed onto a nearby branch where the small tree in the large one was strong enough to not be blown away with everything else.

"Iris!"

Cilan grabbed her hand before she was blown out of the tree. Her Axew was hiding in her hair, as it feared that if it popped out, it would be blown away with everything else.

Ash didn't reach for the branch in time so he had to resort to another strategy.

"Snivy, use vine whip on that boulder!" Ash ordered as he called her out.

The green snake emerged from her Pokéball and before she too was blown away, used vine whip on the boulder that could not be blown away. Once she wrapped her vine whip around it, Ash already had one arm around his Pokémon. He used his free arm to grab Trip's arm.

"Come on Excadrill! Do something!" Iris continued to shout at her Pokémon that was getting blown away. She couldn't return it to its Pokéball now.

Team Rocket finished collecting all the Petilil and the Lilligant that were in the area.

"This is too easy." Jessie commented. "Now for Pikachu."

James frowned. "I don't think that would be a good idea. We should just take these Pokémon and leave before our luck runs out."

"No problem Jess. They won't be able to move."

The hose that sucked up the Pokémon was now pointed in their general direction. As the suction was increased again, Trip had a harder time holding onto his Vanillite, and now Iris' Excadrill was getting sucked into that direction slowly.

"Pikachu, hang on!" Ash told his Pikachu as it was clinging to Ash's shoulder but slowly slipping.

It only took a few more seconds before Pikachu lost its grip and was being sucked in.

"PIKACHU!"

"PIKA PI!"

At the same time, Trip suddenly lost his grip on his Vanillite. The ice cream Pokémon wasn't going inside the machine easily though and unleashed a powerful blizzard attack. Team Rocket was caught off guard by the sudden attack. Blizzard wasn't aimed at them though. The attack hit Iris' Excadrill head on. That caused it to wake up instantly in anger.

"Excadrill!" Iris called out realizing that it would obey her temporary. "Use drill run!"

In its rage, the Pokémon turned toward Team Rocket and drilled its way toward them. While Team Rocket managed to dodge the attack aimed for them, the hose that sucked up the Pokémon was hit instead and was drilled off causing the windstorm to die down.

Cilan and Iris landed on the ground first as Iris prepared to fight. "Use metal claw!"

Excadrill's claws shined a radiant color as it prepared to claw at the bag.

"No you don't! Woobat, use Air Cutter!" Jessie ordered as she sent out her small bat Pokémon. The little bat unleashed a barrel of shock waves that stopped him in his tracks.

Iris' Axew had regained his strength, as he was ready to help his friends.

"Axew, help Excadrill out with Dragon Rage!"

Her Pokémon hopped out of her hair and unleashed the powerful dragon attack on Woobat. The attack collided instantly and knocked it out forcing Jessie to recall it to its Pokéball.

"Yamask, use shadow ball!" James called out his Pokémon next to battle. The little black ghost prepared a powerful black ball that was aimed at Iris instead of her Pokémon. She wasn't expecting that and was blown away.

"Iris!" Cilan called out as he caught her.

Ash and Trip finally managed to recover from the windstorm. The photographer was still shaken up from the whole thing.

"Trip, you think you can still battle?" Ash asked his rival.

The dirty blonde kid nodded his head slowly. They both faced the direction of where their Pokémon were and directed their attacks.

"Pikachu, use iron tail!"

"Vanillite, use ice beam!"

Iris weakly jumped out of Cilan's arms and ordered her Excadrill, "Excadrill, use drill run again!"

Three against one wasn't fair. Yamask could not take them all out at once. Pikachu's iron tail collided with Yamask while Excadrill sent it flying with drill run. When James recalled his Pokémon, Vanillite aimed it's ice beam attack at the bag. While it didn't break the bag with the Pokémon, the Petilil in the bag responded by using energy ball. It didn't break from the inside because that was how it was made…until Vanillite focused on a single spot where they were aiming to break a hole into the bag releasing the Pokémon.

"Shit!"

Ash was ready to send them blasting off. "Pikachu, get them with electro ball!"

Pikachu quickly gathered electricity on the tip of its tail and then sent the ball flying in Team Rocket's direction. An explosion did happen as well as the destruction of the machine but like every other time when they were in Unova, Team Rocket was already preparing to leave on Jet Packs.

"Dammit we were so close…" Jessie cursed.

"We'll get them next time." Meowth added as they flew off in the hole they created in the tree.

In the end, Team Rocket got away but that wasn't the problem at hand now though was checking to see if Iris and the Pokémon were okay. Ash quickly returned his Snivy as he rushed toward his Pikachu. Trip slowly followed.

"Iris, are you okay?" Cilan asked in a worried tone. "You took a direct hit."

She chuckled nervously as she waved it off. "I'm okay. This is nothing."

"Axew…" Her Pokémon muttered in worry.

"It's okay Axew. I'm okay, really."

She glanced at her Excadrill that went back to sleep when the battle was over. She smiled faintly. "You did well. Now return."

The Pokéball in her hand called back her drill Pokémon. She glanced at the ball weakly before feeling faint. Cilan caught her again as she was about to fall over.

"Don't push yourself."

"Heh heh…sorry…"

The Petilil in the area were starting to twirl around their leader. Team Rocket harmed none of the grass Pokémon. Pikachu ran back to his trainer's trainer as Vanillite did to her trainer. The Lilligant faced Trip's Vanillite and bowed as a show of thanks.

"Puu~"

The photographer let out a small smile that was directed toward his Vanillite. "Isn't that great? She's thanking you."

"Puu!"

Cilan helped Iris to her feet as he explained the situation again. "Now that Team Rocket is gone, they might have to start searching for another home again."

Ash was confused. "Really? There's only this one huge tree for them."

"I'm sure it's possible." Trip stated. "They're plants and plants can easy tear the inside of the tree and then start over again without any problem."

"Really?"

Trip let out a sigh. "That's the basic for grass Pokémon. I wonder if people from Kanto are really this dense."

Ash felt his temper flaring up but ignored it for the sake of avoiding an argument. Cilan suggested that they leave the area so they could start rebuilding their home that was destroyed by intruders. With Lilligant back in shape, it wouldn't be too difficult.

* * *

Going back to where they set up camp, Trip was harassing Iris the entire time to her annoyance. After he saw her in battle, he wanted to fight her after she rejected him the first time.

"Your Pokémon aren't out of commission now. In fact, they're pretty powerful unlike a certain person here."

" _-red vein-_  Hey…what's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean as what I say. Your Pokémon are weak compared to hers."

"Why you little-"

Iris let out a huge sigh. "Alright you two kids, just stop it already. I'm tired and hungry…"

"Axew…"

The photographer did not like being called a kid but he didn't have time to tell her that as Cilan spoke next.

"It's around dinner time. I'll have to prepare that and reheat the lunch this afternoon."

As Iris was being lead away by Cilan so they could cook, Ash was left with Trip once again who both were on the verge of fighting. To avoid saying the wrong thing, they both kept silent. Pikachu and Vanillite decided to play with each other while they helped out with Iris and Cilan. It was already determined that Trip would have to stay with the group for this evening whether he wanted to or not.

The silence between the two as they set on the rock was suffocating though. Trip had never had that much excitement in his journey at all besides the Venipede stampede in Castelia City. Both times, Ash was there to help him out. He didn't want to admit but when Ash was nearby, his journey suddenly took an exhilarating turn for the better. Not like he would say that out loud though. Also…

"…Thank you…"

Ash didn't expect Trip to speak first. "Huh?"

"For helping me finding my Vanillite." The conversation was getting awkward for Trip but he kept pursuing to speak. "If you weren't there…I don't think I would have found her…"

The older trainer blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his neck as a reflex. "I-It was nothing. I couldn't just let your Pokémon remain lost. Besides, she had my hat so…"

That might have been the wrong thing to say. Ash cursed himself when he examined Trip's expression. It seemed to be the same as ever…except those gray eyes expressed a sorrowful emotion.

"But to think that your Vanillite had human intelligence."

"…I'm still shocked that that Meowth could speak…"

"Oh that…well…I'm use to that…"

"When you refer to human intelligence, I think about that Meowth that didn't need a trainer to tell him what to do."

Ash felt himself sweating a little. "W-Well…you shouldn't have to worry about them that often. They're usually only after me until recently."

"I wonder…"

The silence returned again. Ash felt like he needed to break the silence. "Uh…I was wondering if you were going to stay for dinner with us…uh…"

"I don't have a choice." Trip replied quickly. "My Vanillite has taken a liking to your Pikachu. I don't understand why though. They're not in the same egg group."

"I don't think that really matters. Your Vanillite just appears to be happy having a friend to play with."

Ash felt like he stepped on a landmine when he said that though. He didn't know why but it might have been because of Trip's overall countenance changed again.

"Friends huh…"

"Don't you have any friends in your hometown?" Ash asked. He kept thinking to stop pursuing this topic though.

"…I do." Trip answered after a long pause. "We're just not as close as we were five years ago…"

"Five years ago…isn't that when you met Alder?"

Trip nodded his head. "It wasn't in Nuvema Town though…it was in Driftveil City."

"Driftveil?"

Trip gave up on Ash knowing anything about the Unova region.

"It's the city with another gym." He began explaining. "It's a place where it's surrounded by water but is known for its small festivals."

"GYM?"

"…Was that the only part you understood in my explanation?"

"Of course! The gym is where I'll get my next badge!"

Trip sighed again. "That gym is after the Nimbasa City gym…and you probably don't have the skills to beat that gym leader."

Ash continued to smirk though. The fire in his eyes burned stronger than ever. "I'll beat them both and I'll be one step closer to be the Unova League."

"I thought you would aim higher like say facing the Champion."

"You can't expect to get to the Champion without many battles. That's basic." Ash tried to quote.

That actually offended the younger trainer. He looked away annoyed that his saying was used against him. "Are you saying that every time we meet, we're suppose to battle?"

"That's what rivals do!"

"Then I would prefer that we wouldn't be rivals."

The Kanto trainer was shocked that he would say something like that. "Come on Trip! You can't be serious! If I had my Pokémon from the other regions, you wouldn't be saying that!"

Trip looked up when he said that. "Other regions?"

"Yeah! I've been to more regions than this one! I just prefer that they all stay behind while I train my new Pokémon!"

"…"

"What?"

"So hopeless…you have strong Pokémon to curb stomp everyone and yet you choose to stay with weaklings…I really don't understand you."

Instead of referring Ash as a Kanto trainer, he just referred to Ash. The raven haired teen didn't catch that though and was more frustrated with this arrogant younger trainer.

"It's more interesting to see what I can do with different Pokémon then use the same ones again. That would be too easy don't you think?"

"!"

"The point of traveling a region is to experience many different battles and meet different Pokémon, but if you're not even going to use the Pokémon you get from the new region, then I don't see the point in catching them at all. That's what I think."

Another long pause came from the photographer. Ash wondered if he was going too far. However, Trip absorbed the information he received from the older trainer.

"…Trip?"

"So you're saying that it's better to start over and have a handicap over a beginner like me?"

"N-No! I wasn't saying-"

"I'm  _glad_  you understand how us beginners feel. Now go get your badges faster."

"Hey! Did you not understand what I just said?"

"Of course I know that you don't want to show off your power so you limit yourself."

Trip stood up. He was getting angrier by the minute. What was Ash doing that was pissing him off so much? That he was a kinder trainer than him and understood his Pokémon better then he did? Was it because Ash knew how to react to a situation where his Pokémon would have been taken away faster? Was it because Ash was stronger than him but chose to handicap himself so he wouldn't break an inexperienced trainer's spirit?

"Trip, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my Vanillite and leave. I can't stand people like you."

Trip was planning to leave but Ash wouldn't let him.

"You're acting like a kid!"

The younger trainer stopped in his tracks. He turned around glaring at Ash. "What did you just call me?"

Ash would be digging himself deeper but he kept at it. "You're acting like a kid! I tell you why I do what I do and you flip out! Do you only see things your way and look down at everyone else because they don't follow your strategy? That's not being mature at all! That's being childish!"

Trip's anger was directed at Ash now. "You…have no room to talk!"

"?"

"You call me childish but that's exactly the type of person you are! Stop being a hypocrite! People like you piss me off! People like you who think they know everything and label someone those younger than kids that are kids that don't know it all should…should…"

His voice trailed off. Ash didn't hear the last word he said but it was best if he didn't hear it. He knew he really crossed the line this time…but he was telling the truth.

"Trip…"

"…"

The photographer tried to leave again but this time, Ash grabbed his arm preventing him from fleeing the confrontation he was about to give.

"I wasted my time…I need to go…"

"Are you okay with this?"

"?"

"What you said just now, you make it seem like no one respects you. You're a good trainer so I don't see why they wouldn't."

"…You don't understand…"

"Maybe I don't, but you can't just run away from your problem." Ash's expression was solemn compared to his normal goofy look that surprised the younger trainer. "If you want people to respect you for who you are, stand up for yourself and fight instead of running away. You were planning to leave your Vanillite this afternoon if you couldn't find any leads, didn't you? Was that because you were scared that you couldn't live up to your Pokémon's expectation?"

"Ash…I…"

Ash gave a reassuring smile as he pulled him close causing the other to blush. "You may act tough but deep down, you're a huge softy. If you ever feel like you're not good enough, come back to us. We'll tell you that you're a good trainer because even if you think you're not good enough, we think you're a wonderful trainer that cares for his Pokémon."

Trip felt his heart skip a beat. Why was Ash being so nice to him now? Not even his so-called friends gave him a heart to heart conversation. Why was it someone he knew so little of try to comfort him in time of need?

Ash couldn't stay serious for long though as he felt himself chuckling nervously again. "There I go again saying nonsense."

He planned to pull Trip away from him after forcing him into an inept embrace. The younger trainer didn't want to let go though.

"It's not nonsense." Trip mumbled into Ash's shirt. "You made perfect sense again."

This feeling felt different but not uncomfortable as Trip wasn't use to people showing this type of affection and while Ash was use to being hugged all the time by his mom and his friends, it was different to be the one giving the hug instead of being on the receiving end. It makes him feel stronger being the one to shield the younger boy from whatever anxieties he had deep down inside his heart. He didn't expect Trip to say anything about them now but he felt like he could put them together when he had the time. Right now, it was important to bolster his courage in his abilities as a trainer.

The two probably stayed in that position for a few minutes but to them, it felt longer. Especially when Ash's Pikachu and Trip's Vanillite's voices could be heard in the background calling for them. The two trainers instantly pulled away still embarrassed when the two Pokémon appeared before them. Because it was dark, it was hard to see the red tint on both of their faces but apparently, Vanillite caught her trainer's and just squealed. Pikachu just cocked his head.

"Pika pi?"

"I-It's nothing! Is dinner ready?"

"Pika!"

Ash was pumped for dinner. He turned to Trip and continued to smile. "Let's go Trip."

Trip returned the smile, and even though it was small, it was enough for Ash's night to brighten. As the Pokémon lead the way back to the campsite, Trip's mind wandered. He didn't know why his emotions stirred when he was with Ash. This had only happened once with someone he knew before…and that girl is no longer of this earth. He didn't want to open his heart again if something that terrible would happen again, but Ash was a person that shouldn't be underestimated. This boy radiated a fire that would never die down. This was someone that might be able to…save him…

 _Maybe I could ask him to go to that festival with me when he reaches Nimbasa._ Trip thought to himself. His cheeks flustered at the idea. He wouldn't admit anything to Paige…nothing at all.

"Trip, something on your mind?"

"Nope. Nothing at all.  _Only thinking of you._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Me: DONE with 8605 words!
> 
> Li: Finally! What took so long!
> 
> Me: Motivation! I'm so glad that this is finished though. I originally planned to write this after Best Wishes episode 26 when Iris' Excadrill obeys her but I'll have it before that. After all, they met Trip to fast in this story and this is after episode 35 when Ash catches his Palpitoad and Cilan caught Stunfisk. I didn't use them in this story though because they aren't near a Pokémon Center and that fish is useless on land apparently. I need to write some notes though.
> 
> Paige is my OC character and is supposed to be one of Trip's older friends. She's sixteen years old and already traveled four regions so far. Even though she lives in Unova, she is now starting her journey here with four years of experience because she wants to fight trip in the Unova League. While in the conversation on the phone, she seems to be a tease; I made her to be an actual bitchy character in person, which is why Trip is annoyed with how she's acting all nice over the phone. However, Paige is a good person deep down but she has her reasons for being a jerk.
> 
> I made Trip's Vanillite a female because it would make more sense for an adorable Pokémon like that to be female. Plus, I think it would be weird if all of Trip's Pokémon were male. They would all be vulnerable to Ash's Snivy's attract. Plus, all the Vanillite I have in my game is female anyway. Also, Trip's Vanillite is technically a baby and since I hinted that it had the same type of human intelligence as Meowth, it's speech pattern is different from a typical Vanillite and speaks like a Mokona instead of saying its name. In the Japanese version though, it doesn't say its name, which is why I gave it a cute thing for it to say. To add to Trip's Vanillite, I made it so that Vanillite is like Ash's Bayleef and Aipom in which they love their trainer like that. However, Vanillite is still a baby so she might think that Trip is her parent. Finally, I joked about Vanillite liking Pikachu because I can imagine another Pokémon just chasing after Pikachu like how Dawn's Buneary has a crush on Pikachu. Again, because Vanillite is a baby, she will act around Pikachu like Togepi did…but…I hated Togepi so…it'll be a combination of them both.
> 
> And this is another section about Trip's Vanillite in this story concerning her personality. Personality wise, she is very much like Misty's Psyduck in that she's really slow unless it comes to battle. However, she has shown human intelligence like Meowth and knows how to use human items like super potions. In TV Trope terms, she would be a CLOUD CUCKOO LANDER. In other words, Vanillite is in it's own little world while displaying vast knowledge that is hidden behind her cluelessness hence why Trip thinks she would get lost. That's also why she took Ash's hat. While not as effective with hiding from the sun, it would block out the sun enough to the point she wouldn't collapse on the spot. Also, when Trip loses grip of her in the battle of Team Rocket, she attacks Excadrill instead of a normal Pokémon getting sucked in or trying to attack once they were captured. She knew it would be better if that Pokémon was attacked and it was a good idea indeed when Excadrill listens to Iris temporary.
> 
> Team Rocket seems meaner here? Well, in episode 33, James was not afraid to attack Ash and co after they've been defeated. He tried to crash their UFO and injure them greatly in that episode, so why wouldn't he order his Yamask to attack Iris? But even though I tried to make them cruel, I tried to make Jessie the selfish one again in her trying to get Pikachu too despite the fact that they won against the twerps. Finally, their motto is based on the Japanese version. I don't like their English motto.
> 
> Pokédex entries of Petilil and Lilligant since they haven't appeared in the anime yet are based on combining the black and white Pokédex. I tried to make it sound as realistic as possible. Also, their appearance is similar to the episode in Johto where Ash's Cyndaquil got lost and was taken away by Pokémon to be healed by Miltank. The tree looks like that hidden oasis.
> 
>  
> 
> That's all. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!


End file.
